


Ten Thousand Ways

by tanarill



Series: Haunted Past [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Consent Issues, Emotional Maturity, Emotions, Explicit Consent, Good Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Coital Cuddling, Promises, Talking, emotional immaturity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: In which Dan can't say the l-word, and the brain is still the biggest sex organ.





	Ten Thousand Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Ancient porn! Happy weekend, I guess.

"Tell me what you need, Danny," said Dan, rolling his hips.

Danny cried out, lifting his own hips to meet the next thrust.

"Tell me how I can make it better. What do you want?" Dan purred steady - impossibly steady - in his rhythm, as slow and inexorable as the tide.

"Ah!" called Danny, arching his back. "Dan - God - you! Always you!"

"Always?" asked Dan, sliding a little. Danny knew what he meant: had someone told him two years ago that he and Dan would become something closer than lovers and still never close enough, he'd have called them a sick fuck, after assuring himself they posed no threat to Amity Park, and walked away. A year ago, he would have laughed bitterly and asked how the heartless Dan could possibly care for him beyond just a body with which to toy.

Things were different now. _Danny_ was different now.

"Always," he affirmed. "Always and only and forever. Yours."

Dan leaned in to kiss him softly; Danny arched into it, wrapping his arms around Dan to hold him close. It went on for a long time, and when it did eventually end Dan only pulled far enough away to whisper, "So sweet," tongue flicking snakelike against his ear.

To Danny, Dan had always tasted like himself and the shock of unexpected ectoplasm, even when he'd hated him. It hadn't changed, not since that first horrible night. But Danny loved it now, sought it out after waking or before battle or just because. "Daaaaaann." He moaned it, but it was a warning and a plea.

Dan laughed, a low rumble through both their bodies, and said, "All right, my Danny." Then he changed his motion and the rhythm of his rocking almost imperceptibly. Just enough. Danny could not breather for the sudden onslaught of additional sensation, could not cry out, could do nothing but _feel_.

And move, of course, gasping and writhing and clawing livid emerald marks in Dan's back as he sought to bring them close still.

"Danny," shuddered Dan; Danny knew he was struggling to keep control, and took an inside-out kind of pleasure that _this_ was how he affected Dan, had always affected Dan, even when he didn't want to. But he didn't particularly _want_ Dan's iron self-control right now. He was just too close, too needy and too impatient by far. So he bore down and arched up and whispered some of the words that never failed to get _that_ certain reaction.

Dan let go.

They came together.

Sometime later, after they had crawled and curled around each other, when Dan was spooned against Danny and holding him (occasionally, taking the time to stroke him from collarbone to hip, or press a wet, open-mouthed kiss against the back of his neck, but mostly just holding him) and Danny was lazing in the afterglow, dozing, Dan asked, "Did you mean that?"

"Mm?" asked Danny.

"Forever is a long time." Dan was still relaxed against his back, but his hand had stopped mid-motion and Danny knew that the person asking the question was not much different from a grieving fourteen-year-old, so hurt that he'd asked to have his own heart removed. Dan showed this side so rarely that Danny hadn't known it existed up until New Year's day, the morning after. Danny was careful to hold it like an egg, all fragile strength and possibility.

He answered Dan's fears with a question. "Are you planning on tiring of me any time soon?"

There was no pause. "No."

"Well, then," said Danny. "I'm here for as long as you want forever to last."

Dan didn't say anything. He didn't need to. The long, shuddering release of breath; the slight shift to pull Danny closer to his chest; the soft, chaste kiss on his cheek: all of these, and ten thousand other things each day told Danny of what lay in the impenetrable depths of Dan's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> More job rejections this week. Emotions are hard.


End file.
